Satan (Fake)
An unnamed bald O.P.T. who pretended to beSatan. Appearance He is a bald man, having a tattoo above and under his left eye and instead of a right eye have some sort of implanted goggle. On his forehead and on his chest he have a tattoo with '666' initials. He is wearing a long jacket with fur on the ends of it. He also wears on his back a shield with initials '666' on it. Personality He seems to be rather ignorant and arrogant. History He was first seen at a ruin getting angry at his subordinate for failing to bring Ruby and used his O-Part to execute him. Then he ordered his other 2 subordinates to capture the girl, since she can read the text on the ruin's wall, which supposedly have a hint for a powerful O-Part. Later when Ruby was capture, he got angry because she said she can't read the text. And when Jio came, hearing he was her bodyguard, he tried to bribe him and make him leave. He also mentioned that he was the one who killed Ruby's father and in that moment Jio threw his money back at him. That angered him and he decided to kill Jio himself and took out his O-Part gun and started shooting at Jio. Seeing Jio hiding behind a pillar, he collected water on 1 place with his gun then shot it from the side, sending it towards Jio and entrapping Jio's head in the water bubble. But to his surprise, Jio drank the water and then used his O-Part, throwing it at him. He tried to protect himself using his shield, but Jio's O-Part easily broke it and send him flying bursting into a wall. Hearing Jio saying that this was easy win, he emerged from the ruined wall with the O-Part he was looking for. He commented he was lucky and then used his new O-Part, throwing it at Jio who barely was able to stop it. But then he activated his new O-Part ability and a lighting went through the chain and the axe and hit Jio. Thinking he killed Jio, he focused on Ruby and was about to kill her when he felt strange presence. He was Jio standing, with different hair color and with a mark on his head, saying 666 and his lighting effect of his O-Part emerging from his body. Jio in reality who was the real Satan, asked him who he was, and the fake replied that he is Satan and tried to attack Jio, but Jio was able to dodge easily with his great speed. After that Jio done a quick combo finishing with a Devil Penalty attack that defeated the fake Satan, who was surprised that Jio was able to absorb his effect of the O-Part and then using his boomerang he double that effect and defeated him with it. Later, he was seen in prison in the Government of Stea Headquarters, where he was approached by Cross Biancina, who wanted to ask him what he can tell him about Satan. But his mental state wasn't good and he was only repeating that he is cold and that he is scared, which was disappointing for Cross. O-Parts *Leviathan: A water gun that uses the moisture in the air for bullets, so there is no need to reload the gun and can be fired all day. The water is capable of breaking rocks. The bullets can be collected in 1 place and create a bigger bullet, which can then be hit with another bullet and bounce into different direction, thus shooting behind edges. Those big bullets can also entrap enemies head and suffocate them, although the enemy can easily drink the water. *Unnamed Lighting Axe: A big axe that has a long chain in the handle so it can be thrown and retrieved. Its effect is changing the OPTs spirit into lightning and shocking whatever the axe is touching. Category:Characters Category:Male